This invention relates to the use of flameholders with afterburners having an annular bypass air exit into an afterburner around exhaust flow from a core engine. The patents to Nelson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,325 and to Riecke, U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,045, show afterburners for bypass engines having flameholder constructions. Nelson uses a specific shape of a flame stabilizing ring to force hot air or flame outwardly and Riecke uses scoops on his annular flameholder to cause a positive transfer of flame outwardly. The patent to Marshall et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,527, shows a heat shield for preheating a flameholder. The patents to Pierce, U.S. Pat. No. 2,978,865 and to Coplin et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,330,117, and to Kohler et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,024, provide means for mixing bypass air and core engine air.